Lifeline
by Angelic Hellraiser
Summary: Her bare skin is so tempting, beckoning his fingers to touch. She takes his ravenous hands, the moon creating silver wings around her shoulders—such softness. - Kaname x Ancestress -


**T I T L E :** Lifeline  
><strong><span>F A N D O M <span>:** Vampire Knight  
><strong><span>P A I R I N G <span>:** Kaname/Hooded Woman (Ancestress)  
><strong><span>T I M E  S E T T I N G :** based in the distant past before the Hooded Woman's death  
><strong><span>A  N :** Okay, so I'm currently obsessed with Kaname and this mysterious Hooded Woman. X3 'Nuff said! I know it's short. I'll write up a better more detailed lemon for these two later. ;DDDDD

* * *

><p><strong>.: <em>L I F E L I N E<em> :.**

White hair stained silver by the moon.

Eyes the color of lilac livened by fire.

Lips like two pink petals—rose petals.

Mysterious.

_Perfection._

He licks his lips.

She moves toward him, a seductive shadow in the night. Her bare skin is so tempting, beckoning his fingers to touch. She takes his ravenous hands, the moon creating silver wings around her shoulders—such softness.

Time is meaningless in this room with her.

He finds himself surrendering, his lips open and begging, his eyes scarlet and hungry. She smiles, a sweet invite with a sharp consequence. His air is a gust of surprise and pleasure as she sinks her fangs into his flesh. _Desire._ She licks daintily at his neck, removing all evidence of crimson and leaving only her silken kisses. He moans—**vulnerable**—and she takes him into her arms like a lover.

_Lover?_

The concept of the word is foreign to him, but something about it sounds so appealing.

Passion, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It emanates from his chest and travels all the way to his toes. Need. Utter need. Her hands are tangled in his hair and her mouth is gracing his chest, planting little pink petals down to his navel. He shivers. _Delicious_. His hands are exploring—**claiming**. Her life essence, he wants to feel its warmth sliding over his tongue, down his throat, _through his veins_.

She gazes up at him, playful. Her eyes twinkle, lavender flames. He tilts his head, lips opening to speak, but she silences him with an elegant finger and a knowing smile. Presenting her neck to him, she whispers in his ear. "Drink."

He obeys, his tongue painting a hot line up her neck and his fangs painting crimson there soon after. _Heavenly. Pure. Euphoric. **His.**_

His name is a sweet mantra from her lips as he takes her completely, learning every bit of _her_. The world is spinning, making him dizzy with need and mounting ecstasy. The smell of her scent drives him further, almost overboard. He is growling to her, harsh possessive grunts into the sweet flesh of her neck. He bites her and she mewls. _Divine._

She is screaming his name now, an unbridled melody of **need**. Her arms are curled around him in a deathly grip. Her stormy hair is splayed across the blankets in moonlit ribbons. He's so close. His heart is pounding. He can hear hers. Synchronized beats. One heart.

He feels as if his chest is about to burst, and then Paradise. He groans as her nails slice down his back and her legs tighten around his waist. His name is dragged from her lips one final time and she looks into his eyes with those violet embers of passion. Whatever it is, it moves like electricity through his veins, seeping from his skin, brightening his ruby eyes.

He then collapses in a snarl of blankets and wild silvery braids. She's already running her fingers through his hair, whispering a lullaby in his ear. He holds to her like a man holding to a lifeline in a psychotic sea. She is salvation in his solitary life of helter-skelter.

Before her, he was so very lonely. _Lonely and unknowing of his loneliness._

If he lost her… could he ever go back?

The thought makes him hold her tighter and she chuckles. "Don't think such horrible thoughts, Kaname."

She knows him so well, better than he knows himself. He reaches out to lace his fingers through hers. She is here… in this little world of timelessness… and this is now. She is his and this is now.

ஐ

❤ i do hope you've enjoyed reading  
>❤ comments &amp; constructive critiquing are love<br>❤ kaname is love, too X3  
>✘ flaming will be ignored<br>✘ any kind of character hate is prohibited  
>✘ <strong>DON'T STEAL MY WORK<strong>


End file.
